


Girl Satan

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), American Satan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dark, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by the movie American Satan, M/M, Very Dark Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: MockingPrincess Rock Star AU Inspired By American SatanIt had been a year since Bobbi Morse had broken up with Jade Okaia. But when Jade finds herself in trouble with drinking and drugs as her music career begins to fail, Bobbi and her friends Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are called in to help Jade and her band The Outworlders. Can Jade be saved or will the devil win?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly inspired by the movie American Satan. It is a very dark, very....weird movie. Polaris676 can attest to that. That being said, this is only slightly based off of the movie. Really only the metal band that worships Satan part. Most of the characters here are OCs so if you have any questions, leave them in with a review!

**_Lead singer of popular metal band Outworlders caught with heroin (More on Page 5)_ **

Bobbi sighed, reading the headline of the newspaper (yes she reads newspapers: deal with it).

“See what Okaia did?” her roommate Wanda Maximoff asked. 

“Yep, apparently  _ this  _ is what’s gonna ruin her career”

“So, the devil worshipping stuff, being a lesbian, and punching assholes at her concerts  _ didn’t _ ruin her career?”

“Okay, you do know the devil stuff is an act right?” Bobbi laughed. Wanda shrugged, “Whatever, her dad was the one who arrested her, talk about awkward.” Bobbi sighed. A door at the door jolted both girls, Wanda opening it. Hela Odinsdottir stood there, looking well… **terrifying** . 

“Holy shit, you’re the manager of The Outworlders,” Wanda said. 

“Will be former manager soon, may I come in?” Hela asked politely. 

“Uh, sure.” Wanda sidestepped, giving Bobbi a “WTF” look. 

“What are you doing here?” Bobbi asked.

“I need your help, Jade just put herself into a pretty big lie. When asked by Officer Kenshi, Jade said she had a girlfriend named Bobbi Morse” 

“Me? I haven’t seen her since she dropped out to start her Satan band and called me while having sex with some other girl!”

“Which is why we need you to pretend to be involved with her. Please, I’ve known this girl since she was six, she’s gotten herself into drugs and drinking and constant sex. I’m worried next headline she’ll have is her death”

Bobbi clenched her teeth and said, “Fine, I’ll do it. But Wanda and her brother are coming with.” Wanda held up two thumbs up and grinned. Hela nodded. 

“I will be back later. Pack quickly, we need to get back to L.A.,” she said before leaving. Wanda turned to look at Bobbi.

“Are you okay with doing this?” she asked, “I know you were….broken up when you two broke up.”

“What choice do I have?” Bobbi asked, “Jade was my best friend ever since preschool. I can’t just let her ruin her life.” 

“Even though she cheated on you, and made sure you knew that she had cheated on you?” Wanda asked. Bobbi sighed. 

“Even though she cheated on me, and made sure that I knew about it,” the blonde said. Wanda nodded, “I’ll call Pietro.” 

* * *

 

“So you’re saying that we are moving to L.A. to help Bobbi’s ex girlfriend, the same ex who called her while having sex with some other girl?” Pietro said. 

“I know….But Bobbi said she wants to help Jade,” Wanda sighed, talking to her brother through her phone. 

“Well….Yasmina is going to be so jealous that we’re going to get to see Jillian and she’s stuck at work,” Pietro said. Wanda laughed, “You have a point.”

“So what is our job going to be?” Pietro asked.

“I don’t know. Hela, the manager of The Outworlders, didn’t say. All she said was to pack and that she would be back later,” Wanda said, checking the time. 

“I’ll pack and be at your apartment soon,” Pietro said, hanging up. Wanda sighed and headed to her room to pack. 

An hour later, both girls were packed, as was Pietro, and they were waiting for Hela to return. 

“It’ll be good to see everyone else at least,” Pietro was saying, looking slightly nervous as to what was going on. 

“I have missed seeing Seth and Takeda,” Bobbi admitted. 

“I feel bad for Syndel and Kenshi. Jade was always a good kid,” Wanda said. 

“My parents always said she was a bad influence,” Bobbi muttered, looking away. It still hurt for her to talk about her ex, especially since their relationship had ended on such a sour note. Hell, even thinking about Jade hurt sometimes. There was a knock on the door again. Pietro got it this time. Hela stood there once again. She looked at Pietro before looking at Bobbi and Wanda.

“You guys packed?” she asked. The two girls nodded. Hela also nodded and motioned them out. The three headed out, bags in tow.

“So….How are we getting to L.A.?” Pietro asked. 

“Private jet,” Hela deadpanned. The three stared at her. 

“You have a private jet?” Pietro asked in shock. Hela nodded and motioned for the three to get into the dark car at the edge of the street. The three climbed in. 

“Your ex girlfriend is fucking rich,” Pietro whispered to Bobbi. Wanda elbowed her brother sharply in the ribs.

“They’re exes for a reason,” Wanda whispered. 

“Both of you, shut up. Please,” Bobbi said with a sigh. Wanda and Pietro both shut up as Hela climbed into the passenger side in the front and the driver drove off. Not too longer, the car pulled into a VIP parking lot at the airport.

“Let’s go,” Hela said, climbing out. The other three did the same, carefully climbing out of the car. Hela nodded to the driver, who went to the trunk and pulled out the three’s suitcases. They then headed to a jet waiting. 

“We won’t be there for about five hours,” Hela warned, “Get comfortable. It’s a long ride.” The three nodded and situated themselves around the jet. None of them knew what to expect in California. All the three knew was that things weren’t going to be easy.

In L.A., the Outworlders were all hanging around the mansion that they jointly owned. 

“Goddammit Jade” Takeda, Jade’s younger brother, yelled, flipping through the tv channels.

“She fucked up massively this time” Jillian Peterse, the Outworlders’ bassist said.

“The press is having a field day, this won’t blow over”

“I can smell the record breaking ticket sales slump” Trevor, Jillian’s twin brother and the band’s drummer, said gloomily.

“Yet another reason for parents to hate us to” Jillian added.

“Other than the Satan thing?” Trevor waved his fingers in a mocking way to his sister. The redhead rolled her eyes and slumped down on the couch.

“The Outworlders are over” Seth Peterse, Jillian and Trevor’s younger brother, Takeda’s boyfriend, and backup-vocalist, said sadly. Takeda kissed his head and said, “This is Jade’s mess, Hela will fix it”

“How?” Seth asked. Trevor, Jillian, and Takeda all exchanged a look at that. None of them knew how it would be fixed.

“I don’t know,” Jillian admitted. The four fell silent as Jade walked in. Jillian glared at the dark haired woman.

“Seriously, Okaia. Heroin? Fucking, heroin? You fucked up, big time,” she said.

“Fuck off,” Jade snapped. Jillian stood and strode to Jade.

“What the fuck has happened to you?” she asked.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Jade asked. Jillian just shook her head, beginning to walk away. Jade grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

“You don’t fucking walk away from me,” she said.

“You’ve gone crazy, Jade. Drugs. Alcohol. Constant sex. Satanic worshipping. It’s crazy, you’re crazy,” Jillian said. Jade slapped her. Jillian slapped back. Jade’s expression turned angry and she tackled Jillian to the ground, beginning to punch her in the face.

“I am beginning to regret doing this,” an unfamiliar voice said. Jade and Jillian looked up while Trevor, Takeda, and Seth looked at the doorway. In the doorway stood Hela with Bobbi Morse and Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Jade. There is a lot more to her cheating story. And again, if you have any questions about the OCs, leave them with a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for cheating, drugs, alcohol, and sex.

“Oh shit” Jade said out loud, seeing Bobbi. Jillian punched her in the ribs, shoving Jade off her. “Bobbi!” Seth said happily and hugged the blond.

“Hey Seth” Bobbi smiled. 

“How’s Yas?” Jillian asked, hugging Pietro.

“She’s fine, never shuts up about her rock star girlfriend”

“I miss that little wiccan, I need to fly her out here” 

“Hey Bobbi” Jade said softly. Bobbi looked at her ex.

Jade’s black hair had one side shaved off, a tattoo of a flower on her neck, red highlights everywhere, and a lip piercing. 

“Let me guess, Jade’s lie is why they’re here?” Trevor said.

“Yep” Hela deadpanned, “The second the media looks away from you guys, they’re gone”

“Good” Bobbi muttered. 

“I’ll show you guys your rooms” Hela said, walking away. Bobbi looked at Jade and said, “The hair looks stupid”

“I get that insult everyday Baby Bird” Jade used her pet-name for Bobbi in a mocking tone. Bobbi flinched slightly and walked away. It hurt to hear Jade use that pet-name in such a….unloving tone. Bobbi used to love it when Jade used the pet-name, it was a source of comfort. But now….now it just hurt. 

“Hey! Bobbi!” Bobbi heard a voice call her name. The blonde turned around to see Seth jogging towards her.

“Hey Seth,” she said, forcing a smile. Seth wordlessly scooped her up into another hug, lifting her off the ground.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured. Bobbi laughed softly.

“I’ve missed you too, Seth. You’ve grown up,” she said. Seth grinned, looking like a little boy for a brief moment. 

“I really am glad to see you again, even if it is under these circumstances,” he said.

“I’m glad to see you again….How are you and Takeda doing?” Bobbi asked. 

“Good. Real good. He’s not happy about what Jade did, but who is,” Seth said. Bobbi shrugged. Seth looked at her for a brief moment.

“Um….Takeda wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry. He’s sorry for what Jade did,” Seth said. Bobbi sighed.

“Tell Takeda that it isn’t his fault….and that I still respect him, Syndel, and Kenshi,” Bobbi said. Seth nodded and hugged Bobbi once more before bounding off. Bobbi watched him, sighing quietly. She felt tears sting at her eyes but wiped at them. Bobbi didn’t want to spend anymore time crying over Jade, she had spent the first three months after breaking up with her crying pretty much every night. Ever since she had received the phone call.

_ Flashback _

_ Bobbi was sitting at the desk in Jade’s room, working on some homework. Suddenly, her phone rang and Bobbi picked it up. She saw it was Jade so she hit the ‘answer call’ button.  _

_ “Hey babe, what’s u-” Bobbi began saying before she heard what it was that was coming across the phone. Gasps and moans came across the phone.  _

_ “Oh fuck, just like that,” Bobbi heard Jade moan, the wet sound of bodies slapping together.  _

_ “Jade?” Bobbi said, her tone confused and hurt. Again, there was no answer. Just the wet sounds of sex.  _

_ “Oh fuck, fuck,” a second voice said. Bobbi recognized the second voice. It was of one of her friends, Daisy Johnson. The gasps and moans and other sexual sounds continued as Bobbi packed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Bobbi headed out of Jade’s room, blinking back tears. _

_ “I thought you were staying to surprise Jade,” Jade’s mother, Syndel, said as Bobbi headed to the door. _

_ “I….I was,” Bobbi said, blinking hard again. Syndel frowned at the upset look at the young woman’s face. _

_ “What happened?” Syndel asked gently. Bobbi slowly extended her phone. Syndel held it up to her ear and her expression hardened. _

_ “I am going to talk to her when she gets home,” Syndel promised, ending the call. Bobbi shook her head. _

_ “You don’t have to do that,” she said. Syndel gave the younger woman a sympathetic look. _

_ “Where are you going to stay?” she said kindly. Bobbi sniffled slightly. _

_ “Um….Seth Peterse is staying with his siblings, Jillian and Trevor. He said that I could stay with them if I ever stopped here in L.A. and couldn’t stay here,” Bobbi said, her voice slightly shaky.  _

_ “Rest assured that I will be speaking with Jade and informing her that her actions are wildly inappropriate,” Syndel said. Bobbi just bit her lip and nodded, heading out. Takeda was heading to his car as Bobbi headed out. _

_ “Hey. Takeda!” She called, “You heading to Seth’s place?” _

_ “Yeah. Why?” Takeda asked, looking up.  _

_ “Can….can I come with you?” Bobbi asked. Takeda nodded and the two climbed into the car. _

_ “I overheard what happened,” Takeda said quietly. Bobbi just shrugged and the rest the ride was silent. They pulled up at the Peterse’s place after about fifteen minutes and Takeda parked the car.  _

_ “Thanks, Takeda,” Bobbi said quietly. Takeda just nodded and the two headed to the door. _

_ “Takeda!” Seth exclaimed, pulling the door opened.  _

_ “Hey Seth,” Takeda said, hugging the other boy.  _

_ “Hey Seth,” Bobbi said quietly. Seth looked at her, then burst into a huge grin. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me you were in town, Little Bird?” He asked.  _

_ “I uh….I was going to surprise Jade,” Bobbi looked away as she spoke.  _

_ “What happened?” Seth asked, his tone concerned.  _

_ “Jade. I….She cheated on me,” Bobbi said quietly.  _

_ “You can stay here as long as you need to,” Seth said instantly, “You know where the guest room is. Jillian has Yasmina over, but since Yas always stays in Jillian’s room the guest room is free.” Bobbi nodded and headed off. She got to the guest room and closed the door behind her. Bobbi quickly changed and climbed into bed, curling up and finally letting the tears fall. _

_ End Flashback _

Bobbi sighed as she stepped into the room she was staying in. It was a rather simple room, but a nice one nonetheless. With a sigh, Bobbi set down her bag and headed to shower. One shower later, Bobbi pulled back the sheets and climbed into the room. She instantly curled up, the sheets smelling like Jade. Logically, Bobbi knew the sheets didn’t smell like Jade per se, but rather the detergent Jade always used on sheets and clothes. 

“Why did I agree to do this?” Bobbi whispered, trying to ignore the pain of seeing her ex. The  blonde shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep. 

Meanwhile, Jade stood in her room. The dark haired woman stared out the window, sighing. Of all the people that Hela could have called in, it just fucking had to be her ex. Jade sighed again, bringing the bottle of vodka up to her mouth and drinking it. She then set the bottle down on the nightstand, picking up the roll of marijuana and lighting it. Jade let out a sigh as she dragged in a breath. She knew she was ruining her body, but she didn’t care. There wasn’t much that Jade cared about ever since that night…

_ Flashback _

_ Jade set the shot glass down, laughing.  _

_ “Damn Okaia, you sure can hold your alcohol,” Daisy Johnson said, laughing. Jade laughed at that, finding the sound of the other girl’s laugh to be kind of cute. _

_ “How...How many izzzz dat?” Jade asked drunkenly. Daisy thought about that. _

_ “Hey barkeeeep, how...how many ‘ave we ‘ad?” she asked, looking at the bartender. The bartender looked at her, then shrugged.  _

_ “Well...more! More shots!” Jade exclaimed. The bartender sighed, filling up their shot glasses once more. _

_ “Last time, girls,” he said. Jade and Daisy clumsily clinked their glasses together before downing the contents.  _

_ “Yeeeer puuuurdy,” Daisy said, drunkenly gazing at Jade. Jade laughed, a smile stretching across her face. _

_ “So….So’re you,” she said. The two stared at each other for a moment before leaning in, kissing…. _

_ “How the fuck much did we drink last night?” Jade woke up to a pounding head, an unfamiliar room, and a familiar voice. Jade pushed herself into a seating position, blinking at the bright light. _

_ “What the fuck happened?” Jade groaned, rubbing at her face. _

_ “Uh….I think we slept together,” Daisy said. Jade started at that, staring at the other woman. _

_ “What?!” Jade exclaimed, “We….fuck!” _

_ “Oh god….what are we going to tell Bobbi,” Daisy said. _

_ “I….I don’t know,” Jade sighed, checking the time. It was 9:45 AM. Jade sighed again. _

_ “I have to go,” she said, standing up and hunting for her clothes. Daisy nodded. _

_ “Let’s hope this never happens again,” she said. Jade made a noise of agreement as she got dressed, grabbing her phone and heading out. On her way home, Jade stopped and grabbed a coffee for herself before calling up Bobbi. Jade frowned as the call went straight to voicemail.  _

_ “Hey, babe. Uh….Just calling seeing what you’re doing. Uh….call me back please. Love you,” Jade said. The dark haired woman then sat back in the taxi, drinking her coffee.  _

_ “We’ll be stuck in traffic for a little while,” the driver warned. Jade nodded and pulled out the bagel she had bought, nibbling on it. A half hour passed and no calls or texts from Bobbi. Jade called her again, but got voicemail yet again. _

_ “Um….It’s me again. Is everything okay? I….please call me back. I love you,” Jade said after the beep. For the rest of the ride to her place, Jade kept calling Bobbi but kept getting the voicemail. Jade sighed as she finally pulled up at home, heading in. Her brother’s car wasn’t in the driveway, so she knew he wasn’t home. _

_ “Mom, hey Mom!” Jade called. Syndel appeared at the stairs.  _

_ “Can….can you call Bobbi for me? She isn’t answering her phone,” Jade said. Syndel crossed her arms as she descended the stairs. _

_ “She was here last night….Did you really cheat on her?” Syndel asked. Jade stared at her mother, blinking and unable to comprehend what was said.  _

_ “She….she was here? Like….here here. In the house?” Jade said. Syndel nodded. _

_ “She wanted to surprise you. See how you were doing and all. Why would you do something so stupid? Bobbi wanted to surprise you, and you went and cheated on her? Calling her while having sex with some other girl? What the hell were you thinking, Jade!” Syndel said.  _

_ “I don’t….I don’t know,” Jade whispered, “Can you….Where is she staying?”  _

_ “No. I’m not telling you that. You cheated on her, Jade. I don’t think she wants to talk to you,” Syndel said. _

_ “Dammit Mom! Just tell me where the fuck she is!” Jade shouted. Syndel just looked at her daughter. _

_ “....Of course she’s at Seth’s place. He is like her brother,” Jade muttered, spinning on her heel and heading out. Jade headed to her car, driving off. It took much less time for her to get to the Peterse house than it did to get home. Takeda’s car was in the driveway. Jade parked and got out, closing the door with a slam. She walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Seth answered it. _

_ “I want to talk to Bobbi,” Jade said instantly. Seth’s expression turned almost cold. _

_ “I don’t think she wants to talk to you,” he said cooly.  _

_ “Please, Seth. Just let me talk to her,” Jade begged. Seth sighed. _

_ “I’ll go tell her you’re here. You are to stay here. If she doesn’t want to talk to you, I’ll come back and tell you. If she does, she’ll be here. But you are to stay here,” Seth said firmly. Jade nodded and Seth left. A few minutes later, Bobbi appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying all night. _

_ “Bobbi….” Jade reached out towards her, but Bobbi shook her head, pulling her arms close. _

_ “Why?” Bobbi asked, her voice broken. _

_ “I….I don’t….I was drunk,” Jade said, “I have no excuse other than I was drunk.” _

_ “You called me. You fucking let me know that you were having sex with someone else….with Daisy. With one of my fucking friends! How could you!” Bobbi said, her voice angry. _

_ “I….I’m sorry, Bobbi. I don’t even….” _

_ “You don’t what? Remember it? Care? Fuck you, Okaia. I trusted you. I fucking trusted you and you went and cheated….My parents were right. You are a bad person,” Bobbi said, slamming the door. Jade was left staring at the closed door, knowing she had fucked up. _

_ End Flashback _

Jade sighed, taking in another draw of marijuana before grabbing her bottle of vodka, taking a large drink. Bobbi hated her still, rightfully so. But fuck. Jade sighed once more, finishing off the vodka and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, both Jade and Daisy were incredibly drunk when they had sex. It was not something that they planned on happening. As for the phone call part, more on that will be revealed later ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for sexual harassment

The next day contained band practice for Outworlders. While the band members were setting up, Bobbi, Pietro, and Wanda were spread out on laptops, tablets, and phones. Their job was to be in charge of the social media for the band. It was awkward, especially for Bobbi. The breakup between Bobbi and Jade had been messy and less than pleasant. Bobbi had gone so far to block all ways of contact from Jade, all social media and phone numbers. But now? She had to sing praises for her ex. Her job required to post pics of her ex, pretending she was happy to be there, but inside screaming in fury.

“Hey, who’s that guy?” Wanda nudged Bobbi, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?” Bobbi hummed, not paying attention.

“Bobbi. Who’s that guy?” Wanda repeated. Bobbi blinked and looked at who Wanda was pointing at. Wanda was pointing at a muscular blond man standing by Jillian.

“Oh. That’s Clint Barton. He’s…I think he’s Jillian’s bodyguard,” Bobbi said.

“He’s kinda hot,” Wanda murmurmed. Bobbi let out a laugh at that. The laughter died quickly, though, as the stage manager, Grant Ward walked in. He walked over to Jade, who was currently bent over preparing one of the amps. Ward grabbed Jade’s hips, pulling her against him. Jade spun around, punching him in the face. Ward grabbed Jade, forcing her against the amp. Bobbi stood quickly and approached Ward.

“Hey fuckface, leave her alone,” she said. Ward spun and glared at her. Bobbi grabbed his wrist and yanked him off of Jade, twisting his wrist and kicking his knee. Ward crumpled to the ground.

“I didn’t need you to save me,” Jade snapped.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Bobbi snapped back before returning to Wanda. Pietro was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Pietro?” Bobbi asked.

“He said he had to use the bathroom,” Wanda answered. Bobbi nodded. In the bathroom, Pietro locked the door and pulled the baggie out of his pocket. He opened it, shaking out the white powder. Pietro needed this to get through this job. Working with his twin’s roommate’s ex? He needed it. Pietro quickly dumped the powder into a line and pulled out the small piece of paper from his pocket. He rolled it up, snorting the cocaine and letting the feeling sink in.

Back outside, the others were ready to practice. 

“Okay, now because the Ward drama is over, wanna start with Wreak Havoc?” Takeda asked, holding his guitar.

“Starting with the classics, nice” Jillian grinned. “Let’s go” Trevor said, sitting at his drums.

Jade began singing

_ They call me a menace _

_ They say that I’m cursed _

_ But somethin’ about me is makin’ ‘em jealous _

_ So listen and learn _

_ I herd 'em like cattle _

_ 'Cause I’m surrounded by cowards _

_ And I don’t give a fuck when I walk into battle _

_ And that's why I got all the power _

_ I’m where you wanna be _

_ Ain’t no one ahead of me _

_ All of my enemies made a decision _

_ It’s better to follow me _

_ I make no apologies _

_ All of my sins I would repeat and I repeat _

_ 'Cause I'mma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah _

_ I can smell your fear. The only reason that I’m here _

_ Is to wreak havoc _

_ Everybody prayin’ that I’ll change, yeah _

_ Maybe one day but tomorrow I’ll be back at it _

_ 'Cause bad habits they die hard _

_ We live fast we die hard _

_ Go against me you’ll die hard _

_ Die hard _

'God dammit’ Bobbi thought. She had hoped Jade’s voice had changed since she last heard it, but nope it was still the same loud and proud voice.

_ I dine with the blood on my hands _

_ Thrive when I’m beatin’ the man _

_ All I learned in the pen _

_ Is never get caught _

_ Just get out and hit it again _

_ Straight outta context _

_ Ain’t see me come like it’s phone sex _

_ Ain’t hear me tick like a Rolex _

_ 'Cause I’m keepin’ a nuclear conscience _

_ I fly like an atom bomb _

_ In a world riddled with conflict _

_ Hate that you need me _

_ Wanna destroy me but you can’t _

_ You’re gonna deploy me in the end _

_ Better believe that I'ma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah _

_ I can smell your fear _

_ The only reason that I’m here _

_ Is to wreak havoc _

_ Everybody prayin’ that I’ll change, yeah _

_ Maybe one day but tomorrow I’ll be back at it _

_ 'Cause bad habits they die hard _

_ We live fast we die hard _

_ Go against me you’ll die hard _

_ Die hard _

_ And if love is real _

_ Maybe I’m just too bad _

_ To remember how good it feels _

_ My heart is still _

_ I can smell your fear _

_ The only reason that I’m here _

_ Is to wreak havoc _

_ Everybody prayin’ that I’ll change, yeah _

_ Maybe one day but tomorrow I’ll be back at it _

_ 'Cause bad habits they die hard _

_ We live fast we die hard _

_ Go against me you’ll die hard _

_ Die hard _

Hela began clapping though looking pointedly at Ward with distaste. “Jillian, Seth, back up vocals could be louder, Trevor stop acting like you have seizures. Takeda, move more. Jade at least act like you want to be here”

“She’s worse in person” Wanda pointed out.

The rest of the practice was…disastrous. It ended up so bad that Hela snapped and called off the rest of the practice for the day. Everyone headed their own ways. Bobbi sighed and looked around the practice area, taking a drink of her water. She knew she shouldn’t have taken the job. But…but it was kind of nice seeing Jade again. Even if it wasn’t her Jade, the Jade she remembered.

“Hey,” a voice said, snapping Bobbi out of her thoughts. Bobbi looked up to see Jillian approaching.

“Hey,” Bobbi said, forcing a smile. The redhead took a seat next to the blonde. The two were silent for a few minutes before Jillian spoke.

“Can….Can I tell you something?” Jillian asked, “It’s about Jade.”

“What is it?” Bobbi said. Jillian was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again.

“I understand why you broke up with her. Calling you, her girlfriend, while she’s having sex with another girl is a shitty thing to do. But….But the breakup sent her into a mental breakdown,” Jillian said carefully.

“What do you mean by that?” Bobbi asked. Jillian sighed.

“While yes, the whole ‘Satan’ thing is an act….after you two broke up, Jade started having these….satanic rants during the concerts. It’s….scary. We only go along with it because it pays us. We got more attention, more ticket sales, more merch sold. But….we were all worried about her. Takeda especially,” Jillian said. Bobbi was silent for a few minutes.

“I….I never knew that,” she said. Jillian nodded.

“I’m not telling you this to guilt trip you. But….you, Pietro, and Wanda are going to be working with us. The others weren’t sure if we should tell you, but I think it’s only right that you know, at least,” Jillian said. Bobbi nodded, “Thanks…Thanks Jillian.” Jillian nodded and headed off, leaving the blonde to her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Wreak Havoc by Skylar Gray. I promise within the next few chapters the cheating call will be dealt with. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up when posting the chapters. This is supposed to be Chapter 4 and what I have as Chapter 4 is Chapter 5. I know this is short, sorry about that.

_ Let him burn - what he did _

_ Let him burn - what he said _

_ Let him burn - hail mary _

_ Let him burn - he’s better off dead _

Takeda sang, Jade currently being MIA and whining to Hela that she had a hangover.

_ No I can’t change. Can’t change my ways. _

_ No I can’t be your enemy. _

Jillian joined in, her voice matching his perfectly. Seth adding high notes,

_ This congregation of confrontation _

_ Surroundings don’t define you _

_ Upun the fire, it’s burning higher _

_ Only actions can speak the truth _

_ Do you question your devotion? _

_ Are you trapped in your emotions? _

_ Is there a way out to see what’s really right in front of me? _

_ SHOULD I LET HIM LEARN? LET HIM BURN? LET HIM BURN! _

_ No I can’t change. Can’t change my ways. _

_ No I can’t be your enemy. _

_ This congregation of confrontation _

_ Surrounding don’t define you _

_ Upon the fire, it’s burning higher _

_ Only actions can speak the truth _

_ I CHOOSE MY FATE _

_ IT’S NEVER TOO LATE _

_ LOOKING THROUGH THE GATES _

_ THE DEVIL AWAITS _

_ I CHOOSE MY FATE _

_ IT’S NEVER TOO LATE _

_ LOOKING THROUGH THE GATES _

_ THE DEVIL AWAITS _

_ THIS CONGREGATION OF CONFRONTATION _

_ SURROUNDINGS DON’T DEFINE YOU _

_ UPON THE FIRE, IT’S BURNING HIGHER _

_ ONLY ACTIONS CAN SPEAK THE TRUTH _

“Um, holy shit Takeda” Bobbi said. 

“Yeah, Jade wrote that after she went crazy” Trevor said. 

“Well it definitely shows the Satan thing” Pietro said.Jade walked in being dragged by Hela.

“Let’s go, you have two days until performing at the MTV Movie Awards, which is your LAST chance to gain back any fans you lost” Hela said, walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt and sex

After Hela had dismissed them, Jade went to her room and closed the door. Jade then went to her suitcase, pulling out the small box inside. She opened the box and pulled out the revolver, carefully loading the bullets into the chamber. Jade gave the chamber a spin, thinking.

Everyone hated her, ending things would just be better for everyone. Most of the public hated her, whether for the Satanic worshipping, being a lesbian, or giving lesbians a bad name because of the Satanic worshipping. The few who didn’t hate her for this reasons usually hated her for having men in her band (Jade cursed those stupid rad fems) or for the drinking and drugs.

It would be easier, so much easier just to end it all. All the pain she’d put people through. The shame of being connected to her. Everyone would get along much better without her, Jade figured.

Jade gave the chamber one last spin and shut her eyes, holding the revolver up to her head.

“I’m sorry,” Jade whispered, going to squeeze the trigger. Before she could, someone tackled her.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Bobbi demanded. Jade opened her eyes to see Bobbi glaring at her with blue eyes filled with anger and….concern?

“What the fuck do you care?” Jade snapped, shoving the blonde off of her.

“You were going to kill yourself, weren’t you?” Bobbi accused. Jade said nothing.

“Dammit Jade! Killing yourself won’t do any good, you told me that, remember?”

“Again, What the fuck do you care? We broke up, remember?”

“I fucking care because you were the one there for me when I was at my lowest. And now you’re at your lowest. And…and I’m here for you if you need me,” Bobbi said. Jade looked away, biting her lip. Bobbi sat up and placed a hand on Jade’s shoulder.

“I know you think everyone hates you. But that’s not true. Your parents love you. Takeda loves you. I….I don’t hate you. Because I know that under all of this, is the Jade I fell in love with. The Jade I was willing to spend the rest of my life with, the Jade that I was willing to marry,” Bobbi said. Jade sniffled and slowly turned towards Bobbi, winding her arms around the blonde and beginning to cry. Bobbi slowly patted her back, unsure of what to do. 

“I’m such a fuck up!” Jade sobbed.

“No, you aren’t. You….You have your issues, that’s not a lie. But you’re not a fuck up. Not at all,” Bobbi said quietly but firmly. Jade laughed bitterly at that.

“How the fuck aren’t I a fuck up? Everyone. Hates. Me. I just….Things would be better,” Jade said miserably. An odd emotion flashed across Bobbi’s face and she slapped Jade. Jade blinked in surprise.

“What the fuck was that for?” she demanded. 

“You’re wrong. Things wouldn’t be better without you,” Bobbi said, her voice harsh. 

“How do you know?” Jade snapped.

“Because you were the only thing keeping me from killing myself after Slade raped me!” Bobbi hissed. Jade fell silent, staring at the blonde.

“Oh,” she finally said after a few moments of silence. Bobbi nodded, her lips pursed together tightly.

“I…..I never knew that,” Jade said quietly. Bobbi shrugged.

“I didn’t….I never….I thought you knew,” she said. Jade looked confused at that.

“How would I know?” she asked. Bobbi shrugged again. Jade sighed, looking around her room. Bottles were strewn everywhere, a few lighters out. Jade knew her room was a mess and it smelled like marijuana. Bobbi got up, grabbing the revolver and putting it in a drawer.

“I don’t….” Bobbi trailed off, shaking her head. Jade gave her a small smile.

“I know….I know,” she said. Bobbi nodded and glanced at the door.

“I….I should probably go,” she said, gesturing feebly towards the door.

“Can….Can you stay tonight?” Jade asked, her expression turning oddly vulnerable for a moment. Bobbi hesitated.

“I….I still have some clothes from when I moved,” Jade said quietly, “We don’t….I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” Bobbi nodded. Jade smiled and went to her dresser, pulling out pajamas for both her and Bobbi. Bobbi took the set outstretched to her, heading to the bathroom. The blonde changed quietly, folding up her clothes and heading back out. Jade was sitting on her bed, gym shorts and a black top. 

“Hey,” Jade greeted with a small smile. Bobbi smiled back. Her eyes were drawn to the small piece of Jade’s stomach that she could see. It was still toned, like it had always been. Jade had always been athletic, knowing martial arts since she was young. 

“Bobbi,” Jade said, snapping Bobbi out of her thoughts. Bobbi looked at her ex, her cheeks turning slightly red.

“Sorry,” Bobbi mumbled, looking away.

“It’s fine….uh….do you want to do that on top of the sheets thing we used to have to do in school?” Jade asked. 

“Uh….sure,” Bobbi said. Jade nodded, pulling back the sheets and gesturing for Bobbi to get in. 

“Jade…..it’s your bed,” Bobbi pointed out.

“Bobbi, just….let me do this for you. Please,” Jade pleaded softly. Bobbi stared into the green eyes that had given her comfort for so long and nodded. She slipped under the covers, letting Jade pull the first sheet over her before laying on that one. The two laid on opposite sides of the bed, the silence awkward. Both minds were on the last time the two had been in a bed together, about a month before The Incident.

_ Flashback _

_ “C’mon, babe. Finish your homework later,” Jade said, lounging on her bed. Bobbi sighed and looked up from her homework. _

_ “Jade, I can’t,” she said. Jade stood, wrapping her arms around Bobbi from behind. _

_ “Baby Bird, you have to leave tomorrow. I just….I want one night with my girlfriend,” Jade said. Bobbi’s lips quirked into a smirk.  _

_ “Well when you put it that way….” Bobbi closed her book and spun to face Jade. Jade cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Bobbi kissed back, sinking into her embrace. Jade slid an arm down, gripping Bobbi’s leg and pulling it over her waist. Bobbi groaned into Jade’s kiss, moving so her other leg was also around Jade’s waist.  _

_ “Fuck you are so hot,” Jade panted into the kiss. Bobbi wordlessly pulled the bottom of Jade’s shirt up, running her hands over the dark haired woman’s toned stomach. Jade groaned, heading towards her bed. Bobbi laid back on Jade’s bed as Jade climbed on top of the blonde.  _

_ “Shirt off. Now,” Bobbi panted, tugging at Jade’s shirt. Jade stripped it off, smiling at her girlfriend. Bobbi pulled Jade down and into a kiss before stripping her of her bra. _

_ “You love me shirtless,” Jade teased.  _

_ “Shut up,” Bobbi huffed, pulling Jade into another kiss before kissing down, sucking at Jade’s chest. Jade moaned, slipping her hands up Bobbi’s shirt and palming at her chest. Bobbi moaned, bucking her hips against Jade’s. Jade grinned, slipping a hand into Bobbi’s pants.  _

_ “Fuck. Just take them off,” Bobbi panted. Jade nodded, slipping off Bobbi’s jeans and tossing them off to the side.  _ _  
_ _ “Sit on my face, babe,” Jade panted. Bobbi nodded, moving up and and sitting against Jade’s face. Jade began to lap between Bobbi’s legs. Bobbi moaned, jerking her hips slightly. Jade held tight onto Bobbi’s thighs, continuously licking. Bobbi moaned again, her eyes fluttering shut. _

_ “Fuck….Jade….I’m gonna-!” Bobbi comes hard, crying out softly. Jade hummed, lapping it up before pulling Bobbi down into a sweet kiss. _

_ “I love you,” Jade said, kissing her again. Bobbi kissed back, slipping a hand down and into Jade’s pants. Jade gasped as Bobbi worked the pants off, slipping two fingers straight in. _

_ “Fuck, Bobbi!” Jade moaned, her head falling back against the pillow. Bobbi smirked, pumping her fingers. Jade moaned again, her hips jerking against Bobbi’s fingers. _

_ “You like that, hm?” Bobbi teased, kissing her hotly. Jade just wordlessly moaned, nodding her head in agreement. Bobbi smirked, pumping harder and faster. _

_ “Fuck,” Jade moaned, arching her chest up. Bobbi ducked her head, suckling at Jade’s chest. Jade jerked at the sensation, moaning again. _

_ “God I fucking love your boobs,” Bobbi mumbled against Jade’s chest.  _

_ “Yeah?” Jade smirked slightly. _

_ “Hot and full and delicious? Fuck yes,” Bobbi suckled at Jade’s chest again, pressing both breasts together to suckle at both of them at the same time. Jade arches, moaning. _

_ “Fuck, Bobbi. I’m gonna-!” Jade comes, her inner walls tightening around Bobbi’s fingers. Bobbi gasped, holding her fingers there until the walls relaxed. Finally, Bobbi pulled out her fingers and held them up to her mouth, sucking on them. _

_ “Fuck,” Jade panted, “That’s so sexy.” _

_ “Yeah? And you taste so fucking good,” Bobbi smirked, kissing her. Jade kissed back, laying back and pulling Bobbi against her.  _

_ “I love you,” Jade said, kissing her head. Bobbi smiled, “I love you too.” _

_ End Flashback _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....*runs. hides*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for drug use and overdose. Song is Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. If you have not heard it, LISTEN TO IT! IT IS AMAZING! Shameless plug for my love of Fleetwood Mac aside, I was totally gonna post this on Monday but forgot. :/

Unknown to the others, the next morning Pietro locked himself in his room. He pulled another baggie of cocaine out of his pocket and knelt by the nightstand next to the bed.

“At least there are nice rooms here,” he muttered, carefully dumping the cocaine into a line. Pietro then pulled out a syringe containing liquified cocaine. Sometimes the powder just wasn’t enough by itself. Pietro rolled up a small piece of paper, snorting up the coke.

Pietro let out a sigh of relief before pulling out a loop of rubber and looping it around his arm, pulling tightly. Once his vein was out, Pietro sunk the needle into his vein, injecting himself with the cocaine. Pietro let out another sigh, then his entire body stiffened. The young man’s body went limp, collapsing into the floor. Wanda walked in not too much later, and, upon seeing her twin passed out, screamed.

Bobbi awoke the next morning and it took her a moment to realize that she was not in her own room. Instead, she was in Jade’s room. The events of the previous night came rushing back to Bobbi. Jade nearly shooting herself in the head. Crying and just holding onto Bobbi. Eventually falling asleep. Bobbi had stayed the night, though. She didn’t feel comfortable leaving Jade all alone all night. So Bobbi had spent the night in Jade’s room. In Jade’s bed. Bobbi shook her head to clear it as the sound of the shower caught her attention. Jade was in the shower, singing.

 

_ Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night _

_ And wouldn’t you love to love her? _

 

Bobbi couldn’t help but smile. Despite seeming all goth and hard metal, Jade loved Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks. Rhiannon was easily her favorite song.

 

_ Takes to the sky like a bird in flight _

_ And who will be her lover? _

_ All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind _

_ Would you stay if she promised to you heaven? _

_ Will you ever win? _

 

Bobbi idly wondered if they would still be together had Jade not cheated. Or if she had told Bobbi, instead of calling her during the act.

 

_ She is like a cat in the dark _

_ And then she is the darkness _

_ She rules her life like a fine skylark _

_ And when the sky is starless _

_ All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind _

_ Would you stay if she promised to you heaven? _

_ Will you ever win? _

_ Will you ever win? _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Rhiannon _

_ She rings like a bell through the night _

_ And wouldn’t you love to love her? _

_ She rules her life like a bird in flight _

_ And who will be her lover? _

 

‘God I forgot how amazing her voice was with this song,’ Bobbi thought with a sad smile. Whenever she was having a bad day, Jade would always sing to her. And it was usually Rhiannon.

 

_ All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind _

_ Would you stay if she promised to you heaven? _

_ Will you ever win? _

_ Will you ever win? _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Rhiannon _

_ Oooooh _

_ Taken by _

_ Taken by the sky _

_ Taken by _

_ Taken by the sky _

_ Taken by _

_ Taken by the sky _

_ Dreams unwind _

_ Love’s a state of mind _

_ Dreams unwind _

_ Love’s a state of mind _

 

“Fuck,” Bobbi swore to herself. All of this. Seeing Jade again. Hearing her sing. As much as she didn’t want to, she was falling back in love with Jade. She really, honestly did miss Jade. She missed their relationship.

Jade walked out of the bathroom at that moment, a towel covering her body. Bobbi jumped up from the bed, blushing a deep red.

“I’ll uh…” Bobbi motioned vaguely towards the door, unable to keep her eyes off of Jade. Even though the curves were hidden, Bobbi couldn’t stop staring.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” Jade said, her tone teasing. Bobbi blushed again before quickly leaving.

“Dammit Morse. You’re falling back in love with her,” Bobbi swore as a scream pierced the air. Bobbi’s head snapped up at hearing the scream. Jade’s door was thrown open.

“Who screamed?” The rock star asked.

“I don’t know….but it sounded like Wanda,” Bobbi said, her tone concerned.

“Come on,” Jade said, grabbing Bobbi’s hand and running off. The two got to Pietro’s room, where everyone was outside.

“What happened?” Jade asked, dropping Bobbi’s hand at the looks from Seth and Takeda.

“Wanda found Pietro unconscious in his room,” Takeda said. Jade pushed her way through to the room. Pietro was laying on the ground, Wanda crying by him. Clint was comforting him.

“What the hell happened here?” Bobbi asked from behind Jade. Jade looked around the room, spying the needle and the baggie on the nightstand.

“I think I have an idea,” Jade walked to the nightstand and picked up the needle. She looked at it, frowning. Jade then picked up the baggie, sniffing it.

“It’s cocaine,” she said to Clint. Clint nodded, picking him up.

“I’ll take him to the hospital,” he said gruffly.

“I’m coming too!” Wanda cried.

“Clint, take Pietro and Wanda in your car. The rest of us will follow,” Jade commanded. Clint nodded and walked off, Wanda following.

“Let’s go,” Jade said, walking off.

In the car, Wanda looked at her brother in worry.

“How long has your brother been doing coke?” Clint asked. Wands looked at the bodyguard.

“I don’t….I don’t know,” she said. Clint gave her a gentle smile.

“Listen….He’ll be okay. I promise,” he said.

“How do you know?” Wanda cried.

“Because the hospital I’m taking him knows how to deal with these things. It’s where we take Jade when we need her sober for anything,” Clint said, smiling at her again. Wanda nodded as they arrived.

Pietro awoke in a bright, sterile room. He frowned, unsure of where he was. The last thing he remembered….Pietro sat up quickly. Too quickly as the room spun.

“Hey. Hey. Relax, you’re safe here,” an unfamiliar voice said. Pietro looked up to see a woman with brown hair looking at him in concern.

“Where am I?” Pietro demanded.

“You’re in the hospital. You overdosed on cocaine,” the woman said kindly.

“Who the hell are you?” Pietro asked.

“I’m Crystal. I’m a nurse here,” Crystal said. Pietro frowned but nodded, sitting back. Crystal gave him a gentle smile.

“I’ll go tell your friends you’re up,” she said. Pietro nodded and Crystal left.

“He’s awake,” Crystal said as she walked into the waiting room.

“Thank God,” Wanda said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“I can take you to see him,” Crystal said. Wanda nodded and the two left. Jade got up, heading off. Bobbi watched her quietly before following. The blonde found her ex standing on a balcony, staring outside.

“Hey,” Bobbi said quietly, leaning against the balcony next to Jade.

“Hey,” Jade muttered, staring at the floor.

“You okay?” Bobbi asked, looking at her ex. Jade shrugged.

“I….Wanda was so upset when Pietro OD’d. I….I don’t want to put Takeda through that. He might be a dweeb but he’s my brother,” Jade said. Bobbi began laughing at that.

“Remember when he used to wear those glasses,” she said.

“With the tape? And he curled his hair,” Jade also laughed.

“God, your brother was such a dweeb. But at least he has Seth, who is also a dweeb,” Bobbi said, smiling. Jade smiled too and stepped close to Bobbi, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobbi’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle pressing of lips against hers. For a moment, just a brief moment, Bobbi allowed herself to be kissed by her ex. Then, Bobbi realized what happened and stepped back, pushing Jade away from her. Jade blinked a few times before stepping back. Bobbi was staring at Jade, her expression unreadable. 

“Bobbi?” Jade said softly. Bobbi shook her head.

“I….I have to go,” the blonde said, hurrying off. Jade sighed, looking upset.

“Great, you fucked that up, Okaia,” Jade muttered to herself. Jade sighed, punching the wall. 

“Fuck!” she swore, a stinging pain radiating from her hand. The dark haired rocker shook out her hand, heading back to the waiting room. Everyone but Bobbi was in the waiting room. Seth and Takeda were sharing a love seat, obviously too caught up in each other to notice much else. Jillian was on her phone, likely texting Yasmina. Trevor was idly drumming on a table, not paying much attention. And Clint and Wanda were sitting together on the couch. 

“They seem into each other,” Jade muttered to herself as she watched Clint and Wanda. The two were deep in conversation with each other, Clint having his arm around Wanda. 

“He’s going to get help here,” Clint was saying to Wanda. Wanda sniffled, nodding. 

“I just….I don’t….” Wanda sniffled again.

“I know,” Clint said softly, “I know.” Jade walked away from them, heading into Pietro’s room. Pietro was sitting in the hospital bed, looking miserable. 

“Hey,” Jade said softly, sitting in the chair by Pietro’s bed. Pietro looked up from his food.

“Hey,” he muttered. Jade smiled slightly as the door opened. Crystal walked in, causing Pietro’s face to light up.

“Hey,” he said warmly. Crystal smiled at Pietro.

“I see you have a friend here,” she said. Pietro nodded. 

“This is Jade,” he said, “Jade, this is my nurse, Crystal.” 

“Hi,” Jade said with a smile. Crystal smiled back before looking at Pietro.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” she said, heading back out. Pietro watched her go. 

“You like her, don’t you,” Jade said. Pietro blushed slightly at that. Jade laughed, patting his shoulder. 

“Now,” Jade said, “Are you gonna eat this food or not?” Pietro laughed, turning back to his food and digging back in. Jade laughed, sitting back in the chair and watching. 

Meanwhile, Bobbi was outside. Her heart and mind were both racing. Jade had kissed her.  _ Jade _ had  _ kissed _ her. The familiar press of lips against hers. So soft and full. Even now, Jade wore the same lip gloss. Her lips tasted the same. The only difference was the unfamiliar metal of the lip ring. It was foreign and weird. But everything else was exactly the same. 

Bobbi found it hard to hide her feelings. She loved Jade. She still loved Jade. She would always love Jade. No matter what happened, Bobbi knew she would always love Jade. With her lean build, dark hair, and bright green eyes, Bobbi knew that she never stood a chance. Ever since the two had met, all the way back in school, the two had been nearly inseparable. They were best friends, and then became lovers. But now, the two were barely even friends. 

Bobbi sighed, shaking her head to clear it. She lifted a hand to her lips, touching them. God she loved Jade, and always would. But she hated it. Hated that she loved Jade so much still. Hated that even though Jade had broken her heart, she still loved her. Bobbi was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. The blonde glanced down at her phone, frowning when she saw who it was calling her. Reluctantly, she answered the phone.

“If you’re calling to apologize, again, just save it,” Bobbi said with a sigh. 

“Bobbi….I know you’re still pissed at me, but I need you to hear this,” Daisy said. Bobbi stared up at the sky, mentally cursing herself for answering the phone. 

“If it’s about when you and Jade had sex, I really don’t need to hear about it,” Bobbi said. 

“I know you said she called you. But I have drunken memories of that night. Neither me nor her called you….But I do remember her phone being in her back pocket,” Daisy said quickly. 

“So what?” Bobbi snapped. 

“I also remember pushing her into the bed….I think that is what caused the phone call,” Daisy said. Bobbi was silent. She wasn’t sure what to say about that. 

“Wha….What?” Bobbi asked. 

“I know it sounds like I’m just making excuses, but I swear that her phone was in her back pocket and that I had pushed her into the bed,” Daisy said. Bobbi sighed.

“Daisy, I….I just….I don’t know,” the blonde said.

“I know. And I am so sorry about everything that happened. If I could go back in time, I would have it where I didn’t do it. I’m so sorry for everything, and especially for hurting you,” Daisy said. 

“I….I’ll talk to you later,” Bobbi said, hanging the phone up. Bobbi sighed, putting her phone back away. 

“Fucking hell,” Bobbi swore to herself, shaking her head before heading back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. And yes, the entire cheating incident was worsened because of a butt dial.


End file.
